Vegeta's Heart
by Marci
Summary: After Bulma and Vegeta get together, Trunks has been born and is a young boy. There's some language, so if you don't like it don't read it...heehee!!


"Vegeta!!" Yelled Bulma from the hall.  
  
"What do you want woman!?" They both seemed equally annoyed.  
  
"Bring my son back here! He needs to rest! He's been training with you non-stop for days!"  
  
"Damn you woman! How is he supposed to be a Super Saiyan if he doesn't train!?" Vegeta became more aggravated.  
  
"I don't care if he's a Saiyan or not, he still needs to rest! Now bring him back here right now!" Bulma clenched her fists and hit the wall. *Why is he always such a pain in the ass!?*  
  
"What are you doing daddy? Mommy said I have to go with her," said the little confused Trunks.  
  
"Why do you listen to that woman? Wouldn't you rather train?" Vegeta tried to convince Trunks to come with him.  
  
"Well yeah I wanna train, but I wanna be with mommy too."  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma was now coming down the long narrow hall.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You know damn well what!"  
  
Vegeta growled under is breath.  
  
"Come on honey. Let's go to Gohan's." she said reaching out for his hand.  
  
"What!!? You're taking him away from his training to go to Kakarot's!!?"  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? Jealous?"  
  
"Fine! Take him there, but when he gets home he's mine!" Vegeta yelled as he stood only inches from Bulma's face.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Hey Goten!" Bulma said greeting them in the yard.  
  
"Hey Trunks!!" Goten squealed with excitement.  
  
"Well what brings you two over here so early?" asked Chi-Chi as she exited the house.  
  
"Oh Trunks needed a break from Vegeta, and to tell you the truth so did I." Bulma giggled.  
  
"That poor boy. Does he ever let him rest?"  
  
"Are you kidding!? It was a fiasco to get him out of the house today. Sheesh, talk about childish. It's his way or no way."  
  
"Someone needs to teach that man some manners."  
  
"Yeah right. I'd have better luck with a rock." The women giggled and chatted for hours as the three boys fought in the back yard.  
  
Everything was so peaceful. *If only Goku was here.* Chi-Chi thought taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"So do you really think Goku is going to show up for the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Bulma asked as if she had been reading Chi-Chi's mind.  
  
"Why of course. He wouldn't miss it for that world." Chi-Chi smiled at the thought of seeing his gorgeous face again.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" screamed a young Saiyan from the backyard.  
  
"Oh no! Trunks!" Bulma screamed running to the back. When she got there she found Trunks lying on the ground unconscious, Goten shaking him, and Gohan still in the air, arms straight out aimed in Trunks' direction.  
  
"Gohan!!" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled at the same time.  
  
"I…I'm…sorry. I thought he could handle it." Gohan said with guilt in his voice.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks honey! Please wake up!" Bulma cried hysterically.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"I have to go Chi-Chi." Bulma's eyes were full of tears.  
  
"I'll take him back to Capsule Corp. I'd be faster if I flew him there." Gohan suggested.  
  
"Fine," Bulma said with anger in her voice as she handed Trunks to Gohan. She was so furious. *How could he do that to my little boy!?*  
  
Arriving only minutes later at Capsule Corp, Gohan quickly rushed Trunks into building. *I know I gave Vegeta some senzu beans. Where are they!?* He thought as he looked through the medicine cabinet, flinging unwanted items to the floor. Hearing a strange noise Vegeta decided to investigate.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked rudely.  
  
"I..I…a…accidentally knocked Trunks out, and I'm looking for those senzu beans I gave you." Gohan's voice was shaky, standing there telling one of the most powerful beings in the universe he just hurt his son, he couldn't help but be nervous.  
  
"This would have never happened if he was training with me. But no that damn woman had to take him over to your house. Go home kid, I'll take care of this." He didn't seem concerned at all of Trunks' well-being. *What a heartless jerk.* Gohan thought as he slid passed him trying to get out of the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Bulma came running in still very emotional. "Where's Trunks!?"  
  
"He's right there, sleeping." Vegeta answered to her surprise.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah he's fine. I gave him one of those disgraceful beans."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta," she said, finally calming down some. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead. His eyes flickered open and a smile came across his bruised face.  
  
"Mommy," he said still a little weary.  
  
"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if he was home training with me. I wouldn't allow it." Oddly he sounded sincere.  
  
Bulma smiled, and went over to where Vegeta stood, arms crossed as usual. She put her hand on his hip and pulled herself to him, kissing him passionately. He hesitantly raised his arm and pulled her closer. Chills ran up Bulma's back, she had forgotten how wonderful his kiss was. But it was soon broken by Vegeta. "I have training to do," he said rudely.  
  
"Of course. I forgot, 5 minutes without training causes you to be an ass!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Can it woman." Then he exited the room to go train.  
  
"What's wrong with daddy?" Trunks asked with a sad-puppy look on his face.  
  
"Oh nothing honey. He's just got a lot of training to do. And he doesn't have time for anything else." She said with a sigh.  
  
Hours later Bulma found herself sitting outside the gravity room, waiting for Vegeta to come out. But unfortunately for her, she feel asleep while waiting.  
  
*What is that annoying woman doing out here?* Vegeta thought as he came out for some food. Hearing the door to the room slammed closed, Bulma jumped up.  
  
"Vegeta…" she muttered half awake.  
  
"Make me some food," he demanded.  
  
"Make it yourself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Having trouble with the concept? Too bad if you can't cook, I'm not doing it for you." Vegeta began to shake with anger. Mostly because she was right, he had no idea how to cook, plus she wasn't going to help him. He clenched his fists and hit the wall just above Bulma's head, blowing her hair around. "You ass! You put a hole in the wall!"  
  
"You want one in your head!?" Vegeta screamed with fury.  
  
"Wha..what's going on out here?" said the sleepy Trunks as he entered the hall rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing dear. Go back to bed."  
  
"No come here. It's time to train."  
  
"I think not! It's the middle of the night Vegeta!"  
  
"Aww I care," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you stop being such an ass about his training! And stop trying to live through your son!"  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. He seemed puzzled.  
  
"What? Your small Saiyan brain confused?" Bulma continued to encourage his anger.  
  
"Damn it! Shut the hell up!" he screamed punching her square in the jaw, knocking her out instantly.  
  
"Mommy!!" Trunks squealed throwing himself onto her. "You asshole!!" little Trunks yelled. Vegeta didn't even know Trunks knew what that meant. Then Trunks fired an energy ball straight at Vegeta's head. Luckily for him he dodged it and it blew a hole in the floor.  
  
"Holy shit!" Vegeta yelled after noticing the size of the hole. Then he powered up, and fired one more. This time hitting Vegeta directly in his left arm. "You little ass! Damn!" Vegeta cried out in pain. *How could that kid blast me so hard?*  
  
Vegeta charged at the young half-Saiyan, holding his hands out to grab him. "Leave him alone!" Bulma yelled punching Vegeta, not hurting him, but shocking him, for he thought she was still out cold. He stopped and turned to her, which is exactly what she intended. "Vegeta! Why the hell are you doing this!? You said yourself that you would never let him get harmed! And now look! You are trying to harm him!!"  
  
"He blasted me!" Vegeta whined like a child.  
  
"Because you hit mommy!!" Trunks yelled holding his hands out for another blast.  
  
"No honey. No more." Bulma said getting Trunks to lower his hands. He then went over to her and clung to her leg.  
  
"You humans are so pathetic!" Vegeta yelled as he turned to leave.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Bulma was furious that he tried to leave in the middle of a fight.  
  
"To train!!" he screamed in her face. Then realizing his wounded arm, clutched it and bit his lip to stop from yelling out in pain.  
  
"Your arm.." Bulma said changing the tone of her voice to concerned.  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Vegeta replied rudely.  
  
"Come here, let me look at it," Bulma said it that nursing mother tone.  
  
"No," Vegeta said stubbornly. Bulma then walked over to the wounded Prince to examine his arm. He stepped back at first, then for some reason let her look at it.  
  
"Trunks honey. Go get me a wet clothe." Trunks did as he was told.  
  
"Oow!" Vegeta hissed clenching his teeth.  
  
"Sorry it must sting a bit. Nothing you can't handle though," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta leaned his other shoulder comfortably onto Bulma, making it a little more difficult to clean the wound. But she paid no mind to it, in fact she kinda liked it even though he was heavy. "Oh Vegeta, this is what you get for picking fights," she whispered then kissed his warm forehead.  
  
"Damn boy," Vegeta muttered, he squinted every time she touched his arm.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Let's get you into bed."  
  
"Why? I'm not tired. And I feel fine. Now let me go train," he demanded.  
  
"Please…" Not wanting to upset her anymore, which could lead to another injury, he gave in and went with her. She slowly helped him into bed, trying hard not to hurt him.  
  
"Well I'm in bed now. Why aren't you gone?" He said in his usual snooty tone.  
  
"Because, I want to stay with you. Believe it or not I can enjoy your company." She smiled then bent down and kissed him on the lips. He hesitated like he always does, then pulled her over to him. She tried to pull herself away but he held her tightly, kissing her passionately. She, on the other hand, didn't hesitate at all, sliding her hands around to his back. He flinched a bit, his arm was in a very uncomfortable position. "Here, let me help you with that." Bulma moved his arm over so she wasn't lying on it, and he loosened up some.  
  
She kissed his neck lightly, then harder. "Ow.." she said noticing the hickey she left on his neck.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Heehee…sorry. I left a hickey on your neck."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she said then kissed him once more. He lifted his good arm up and glided his fingertips across her chest, then over to her arm. His picked his head up and lightly kissed her nose. She giggled slightly, then traced his lips with her tongue. He responded by tenderly biting her lower lip. She whimpered with delight, and tightened her grip on his back. "I want you…" she said seductively pressing her forehead to his.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Trunks yelled from down the hall, interrupting the rare moment between them.  
  
"Damn. I have to go see what he wants." She explained.  
  
"But..I want you to stay.." he said softly. Then quickly snapping himself out of a loving moment said, "Fine woman, go."  
  
"I'll be back," she said kissing his cheek; he flinched, pulling his head back. *What a child.* She thought to herself as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Mommy…"Trunks cried softly at the sound of the door being opened.  
  
"What is it honey?" She said as she entered his room.  
  
"Is daddy ok?"  
  
"Why of course Trunks. Why would you think differently?"  
  
"Well I hurt him badly. Can I see him, please?"  
  
"Yes honey, let me go get him."  
  
"Vegeta," she said walking up to the bed.  
  
"What?" he asked crudely.  
  
"Trunks wants to see you.."  
  
"Arg. What does that brat want with me?"  
  
"He's concerned about hurting you, and he wants to apologize."  
  
"Fine," he huffed, getting out of bed. They walked down the hall together, then upon arriving at Trunks' door Bulma entered first. Vegeta followed, trudging behind.  
  
"Daddy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah well you better not-"  
  
Vegeta stopped noticing tears forming in his son's eyes. He then sat on his bed and reached out to hug him. Trunks happily threw his arms around Vegeta's neck, careful not to hurt his arm. Bulma's eyes began to water. *This can't be real.*  
  
A few moments later Trunks was fast asleep, still clutching Vegeta tightly. He gently laid him down, then covered him with his blanket. "Oh Vegeta. Even though you try so hard not to be caring, you really are a wonderful father."  
  
"I told you I would never harm him," he said with a smile.  
  
"You're so sexy when you smile, you should really do it more often." He face became red and he turned his head away. "Don't be shy," she said pulling him off the bed and out of Trunks' room. She pulled him all the way to their room, were she set him on the bed then left.  
  
*Why'd she leave?* Vegeta thought to himself..  
  
She came back a few minutes later, in lacey black lingerie. At the sight of her, Vegeta gasped placing his hand on his chest. "I'm guessing that you like my outfit.."  
  
He didn't speak, although he tried. Dropping his jaw he stared at her as she slowly walked towards him. Swaying her hips back and forth, he followed her every move with his eyes. When she finally made it over to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pull the straps on her outfit down. With his good hand and his teeth he untied the front, revealing her naked upper body. She tilted her head back and squealed with delight as he lightly kissed her chest. "Vegeta.." she moaned.  
  
"No," he then said quickly.  
  
"No?" she questioned.  
  
"I can't.." he said, oddly still holding her waist.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, not this again. You want to, you don't want to. Just make up your mind." She kissed him powerfully, pulling his head to hers. He smiled sincerely, then kissed her bare shoulder. *He changes his mind more than I change my hairstyle.* Bulma thought to herself, giggling.  
  
She slid her hand up his right arm until she reached his hand, and their fingers locked. He pulled her arm up, then kissed her wrist. He moved his lips up her hand, then upon coming to her fingers she lifted them while still hold his hand, and he kissed her fingertips. She watched him intently, his every move. *I love you, Vegeta* she thought, with a smile.  
  
She released her hand from his grip, and finished removing her lingerie. She then slowly pulled off Vegeta's tight training shorts. He lifted her up with his good arm, and gently laid her down on the bed. Her head made a soft thud sound as it lightly hit the pillow. He traced the side of her face with his finger, and when he reached her chin, lifted it and kissed her.  
  
Vegeta then began to move his body slowly up and down. That's when Bulma noticed his face, he looked as though he were in pain. So she look down at his left arm to find he was holding himself up with it. "Vegeta…"  
  
He just whimpered in a low tone.  
  
"Vegeta, your arm…"  
  
"What about it?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Well it looks like it's hurting you.." her voice became worried.  
  
"I can take it.." he said in a soft low voice. She rubbed his cheek, so soft and warm, with little rough places. Then pushing on his good shoulder, turned him over and climbed on top of him.  
  
"I know you can take it, but I don't you to be in any pain." She kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you…"  
  
He moved his arm to her lower back and pulled himself up. She then began to move the way he had started. Vegeta lowly moaned with delight, and pulled himself to her tighter. She closed her eyes and pushed herself as hard as she could. They both cried out in harmony, and hugged each other firmly.  
  
It was around 4:00 AM and Bulma suddenly awoke. She looked over to her sleeping Prince and thought, *He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping*. She stood up and put on her white cotton bathrobe. The room was freezing, so she walked over to the window and shut it. Bulma then looked back and noticed Vegeta was shivering. She went to her closet and got him some flannel pajama pants.  
  
Moments later the door creaked open and little Trunks came running in. "Oh honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Bad dream, can I sleep with you and daddy?" said the still crying child.  
  
"Of course you can honey."  
  
Trunks quickly climbed into bed and snuggled up to Vegeta. Bulma laid next to them, putting her arm around her little half Saiyan. Then kissed them both on there foreheads and closed her eyes.  
  
Around 4:15 AM Vegeta awoke, waking Bulma as well but he didn't notice. *What is the boy doing here?* he thought. Then not knowing why hugged him closer and went back to sleep.  
  
*My Prince* Bulma thought, then drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
